1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributed development support technique for application programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an execution environment constructing method and an execution environment constructing program in which an execution environment setting file of a program in a program development server is automatically converted into an execution environment setting file in a connection test server, in the case where the program development and the connection test are made in different servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the program development and the connection test were made in different servers, a source program of developed program was transferred off line from the program development server to the connection test server, where the source program was compiled and linked, and an execution environment setting file for enabling the compiled and linked program to be operated in the connection test server was defined in accordance with the connection test server, whereby a connection test environment was newly created mainly manually. The execution environment setting file is a file defining the execution environment parameters required for executing a software program.
Also, conventionally, when the program development server was in a remote site and a developer lives in the remote site, the developer often had to come to a place where the connection test server was installed to modify errors arising in the connection test and to make a test in the connection test server.
In recent years, with the advent of JAVA (Registered Trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc.), the program development not dependent on a platform that is an environment in operating the program has been allowed. Particularly in the field of a WEB application, with the advent of Servlet, JSP (Java server pages) and JDBC (Java database connectivity), the application development not dependent on the WEB server and RDB (relational database), in addition to the platform, has been allowed.
Along with the spread of the Internet and the progress of security technologies, there has been an attempt in which a JAVA program is developed in the program development server in the remote site, including the overseas. Then, a JAVA bite code (JAVA program) not dependent on the platform and an execution environment setting file of the program development server are file transferred to the connection test server where the connection test is made.
However, with the prior art, it was required to manually change an application file name, a data file name, an execution environment setting file storage directory name, and a JAVA install directory name, which are described in the execution environment setting file, into those for the connection test server. Also, for the WEB application, it was required to manually change a URL name, a host name, and a port number into those for the connection test server. Therefore, the following problems arose.
(1) When the execution environment setting file of the program development server is changed to the execution environment setting file of the connection test server, it is difficult to change the execution environment setting file in the connection test server, if the execution environment of the program development server is unknown. Also, it is difficult for the program development server to change the execution environment setting file in accordance with the connection test server, if the execution environment of the connection test server is unknown.
(2) In manually changing the execution environment setting file, if there is a great number of execution environment setting files or change items, the amount of workload of modifying operation will be increased by taking a lot of time to make a change process, and a change error will be easily caused. Moreover, since the change error is unknown before the connection test is performed, it takes a lot of time until the error correction is ended and the connection test is ready.
(3) When the program development server is in a remote site and the developer also lives in a remote site, the developer has to come to the place where the test server is installed in order to modify errors caused owing to the execution environment and make the test, when the connection test is made in the connection test server. Therefore, the time for the developer to move to the place as well as the time for the modification of errors and the test are required, and the expense for the developer to move from the remote site is needed.